Dwindling
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Requests. Cole/Jay, somewhat Cole/Kai situation, Garmadon/Studio-EmA!Overlord. Feedback/reviews and requests are much begged for and appreciated.] Cole finds himself come upon a chance to prove to Jay he can be a good choice, and finally finds himself where he belongs... But hopefully the draw-backs aren't too harsh.


[Requests. Cole/Jay, somewhat Cole/Kai situation, Garmadon/Studio-EmA!Overlord. Feedback/reviews and requests are much begged for and appreciated.]

"Go away," whined Jay, trying to burrow further into his covers, not liking the attention from the others. The sun may be shining across his line of vision, but his mood was more sour. The lightning ninja felt like he caught some sort of illness or something. This was no good, he had training today.

Cole noticed the other three fellow ninjas eventually retreat from the scene. It was no use, they were wasting time here, or so they thought. Still sitting on the bunk bed, the earth-wielder sighed and was unsure what to do. It was obvious Jay was incapacitated by something. There was some noticeable force keeping the older sitting where he was. It was silly, really, but he'd like to get to the bottom of this.

Leaning forward, he actually tried to pull down the duvet and sheets. Cole succeeded enough to reveal the head, neck, and the pajama-clad shoulder. Gently leaning forward, he brought the back of his thick hand to the forehead near him. The warmth radiating from his friend wasn't really something natural. More worried than before, he sat back up. The other appeared to have fallen prey to slumber.

A hand suddenly shot out as the blue-clad seemed to notice the darkly dressed boy retreat from his form. It was quiet besides a slight coughing. Finally, "Don't leave me here..." A difference from the original whine, but the earth ninja didn't mind this. He liked it when someone depended on him, since it made him feel important once and awhile.

Nodding, Cole allowed the opposing to keep the hold on his wrist, the brunet not seeming to not want to let go, "Can I at least get you some medicine?"

Pouting weakly before giving in to retreating his arm back under the warm blanket, Jay yawned slightly and nodded back.

oooooo

He had looked hurt, but that could have been because he wasn't feeling well... Right? Cole shook such thoughts from his mind. What have come over him to think that way? He couldn't particularly believe Jay was interested in him, or any male. Before he could go back in to how intimate and warm that had felt, Cole came across the kitchen after padding around the ship. Instead of reaching for the cake he had nearly forgotten about, the earth-wielder found some medication for the sickness.

With that in hand, he turned around to nearly hit into Kai. Shocked, the dark-haired nearly hit into the refrigerator behind him. It was awkward until the pale boy spoke up, "Can I get past you, here?"

"Why, want to go back to Jay before you even acknowledge anyone?" There was some slight venom deep rooted within the conversation, which was receding ever-so-slowly. After their break-up... It wasn't the same. They would be able to jest about nearly anything when they were a couple, but now they were the jokes.

Biting the inside of his cheek gently, Cole then glared lightly, "Whatever, you're jealous, I bet. If you weren't so self-absorbed and an idiot, than it would have worked."

That stung both of them, they had tried to make it work like no tomorrow. Now their next day would be filled by someone else. The earth ninja tried to deny his attraction to a certain lightning-wielder, but was failing miserably today.

Kai practically sneered and pushed him aside, but not in a cruel way. More of a sorrowful, protective way. It was on their minds to just try again, but no... It could just fail all over again and their mental gap would become a crevice, and it would start to bring in others eventually. They tried not to bicker at one another in public. The fridge was propped open and the fire ninja pulled out a slice of cake he had in there earlier.

As he shut the stainless steel door, "I... I miss you, Cole." The tension was riding high now, a part of them wanting nothing more than to share this cake like they used to. Instead, the tan teenager moved so their faces were close and lips nearly brushed. Noticing that his ex was on the fence to finish the near-kiss, he chuckled and had a wide grin on, pulling back. He swaggered off, flashing a wave over his shoulder, "You'll know where I am." Stopping to spin around to the gaping dark-clad, "By the way, Sensei officially cancelled night training today. No use without the precious lightning ninja, huh?"

Fuming and blushing, Cole made sure he could find something for Jay to enjoy afterwards. The boy was always hungry and would inhale just about anything you'd feed him- even Cole's cooking more often than not. Was this why the other was so ill? He doubted it, since it had more of a fever consistency towards it. He settled on some packaged cookies, hoping that would do the trick on the weak but eager stomach.

oooooo

"Get out of my head! You're like an ex-relationship that never leaves." Hissed Garmadon, ready to punch out his mirror right about now. He was seeing just how sickly he himself was becoming. The odds weren't in his favor. His face was becoming even more defined from his malnourishment, his skin was practically transparent, and the bags under his eyes couldn't possibly get worse.

Cackling surrounded the vast guest room, but only Garmadon could hear such a thing, "Don't be so difficult, I'm merely suggesting we switch plans to something more stable. I'm thinking either I get a human to use or I somehow gather enough energy to sustain a real form."

"How about something flashy? It seems to be all the rage. Maybe some orange shorts or whatever." That was possibly the most sarcasm he could muster, but perhaps he had to save the best sort for whenever Kai was nearby.

It turned out the Overlord loved that idea, going uncharacteristically into some excited mode... Why did the graying man deal with this?

oooooo

Cole was once again one the bed, making sure Jay took the medicine. It was with a bitter facial expression, but it seemed to be working, because halfway through the cookies there was soft yawning. He got up after giving a sincere smile-

"Wait," weakened vocals pleaded in whisper, "stay here with me."

The older gave in after the sheets were thrown off and Jay scooted against the wall with a puppy dog face. Laying down on the soft mattress, they were now cuddling under warming sheets and their faces were equally warm by now. With a soft gulp, Cole was about to say how he found himself into Jay, but stopped himself quickly, blushing at the boards over his head for the upper bunk.

Understand, the blue ninja lay his head onto the built chest and giggled in his silly little way. That was what was needed now, and words could wait after their peaceful sleep.

*o*o*o*

Feeling better after that special sleep, he opened his mouth to greet his new relationship. What came out was a soft croak-like noise. Clearing his throat multiple times, he found he now seemed to have the sickness this time. Frowning as the other got up and yawned with a normal look about him, "I hate you, Jay."

Realizing this change, said boy pecked his paling face, "Good morning to you, too~"

Cole could make his life work out. Just one sickness-filled step a time.


End file.
